Xion and Vanitas
by dreamninja
Summary: This is based on the 101 theme challenge by Wishing Fire the pairing seems cute to me and a few other people liked it so this is what I picked.Rated M just in case
1. Falling from the sky

Xion was still getting the hang of creating dark portals and she had once again done something wrong. She had meant to create one that took her to the top of the clock tower in twilight town but she had failed. She realized that she was a few feet off and was dangling in the sky then she started falling.

"Ahhhhh"she screamed as she of falling and severely hurting herself she landed on a man below.

"Hey get off of me"the man said.

"O sorry"Xion said before getting off.

"Are pretty girls just falling fromt he sky now"he mumbled.

"You think i'm pretty"Xion said blushing.

"Wait you heard that"the man said shocked.

"Yep my names Xion sorry for falling on you"

"I'm Vanitas and there is a way to repay me"Vanitas said smiling.

"Sure what is it"Xion said.

"You could let me buy you some sea salt ice cream"Vanitas said grinning.

"I would like that"Xion said blushing


	2. Butterflies

Xion and Vanitas had been friends for awhile now and they were currently by a beautiful lake Vanitas and Xion had been swimming all day and the sun was setting. Now that they were done swimming Vanitas started chasing Xion in the field nearby. As she ran butterflies came up from the grass. Xion turned to look at Vanitas and in that moment he realized just how beautiful his friend was. It took the butterflies to make him realize that he wanted to be more than friends.


	3. In the sky

"Look that cloud looks like a rabbit"Xion said pointing at a cloud.

"No it doesn't its totally a dog with horns"Vanitas said.

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Alright whats that one"Xion asked pointing to another cloud.

"A knife"Vanitas just rolled her eyes

"Only you would say that"Xion said laughing.

"Alright miss perfect what do you think it is"

"A corndog"

"A corndog wow your blind its clearly a knife"Vanitas said.

"Do you see the one of the pretty girl"Vanitas asked.

"No where is that one"Xion asked.

"Your looking in the wrong place the pretty girl isn't in the sky she's next to me"Vanitas said smiling at Xion.

* * *

I know this one isn't the best but I couldn't think of anything for in the sky.


	4. Masquerade

The masquerade ball was tonight and Vanitas hated dancing but he was going so he could dance with Xion without her knowing only problem was he couldn't find her.

"Would you like to dance with me"a girl with blonde hair asked.

"Sorry but i'm looking for someone with black hair"Vanitas said.

"O so i'm not good enough, its because i'm blonde isn't it you douche!"the girl said screaming at Vanitas.

"I didn't mean that please don't yell everyone's looking at you"Vanitas said.

"I don't care if everyone sees"the girl said tuning to look at the people.

"Hey everyone this jerk won't dance with me because i'm blond"the girl yelled.

"What do you have against blonds"another blond girl said.

"Nothing I just told her I was looking for my friend"Vanitas said getting worried as girls started to circle him.

"Let's get him ladies"the first blond he knew it Vanitas was being attacked by a group of angry blonds. Once he finally managed to get away he ran out the door.

"Hey you caused quite a scene in there"a girl in a purple mask said.

"Please don't hurt me I was just looking for my friend I didn't mean to offend you or any other blondes"Vanitas said.

"Im not blond"the girl said laughing.

"Then why are you here"Vanitas said looking at her.

"To make sure your ok"the girl said.

"Thanks I never knew girls could be so vicious"Vanitas said laughing.

"Who were you looking for anyway"the girl asked.

"My friend Xion this was gonna be the night I could dance with her and she wouldn't know who I was she's the reason I came to this stupid dance"Vanitas said.

"Wow you really care about this girl "the girl just nodded

"Well the girl cares about you to"she she leaned forward and kissed Vanitas but he pushed her away.

"Sorry you seem nice and all but like I said I like Xion"Vanitas said.

"Vanitas you idiot I am Xion"the girl said taking off her she kissed him again and he didn't push her away this time.


	5. Flawed

Vanitas had finally worked up the courage to tell Xion how he truly felt about her. He walked with dark blue roses in his hand for her but as he rounded the corner he saw the girl he liked with Ventus his enemy. They were hugging when he saw them. He hid around the corner watching. "Maybe it was just a friendly hug"Vanitas thought. Then he watched in horror as his enemy kissed Xion. He felt the darker side of him take control he started to rip the flowers apart and stormed off just wanting to be alone. She brought out his better side but now she was with Ventus. His plan to ask her out was now ruined he couldn't believe he was dumb enough to think that she would actually give a loser like him a thought. He thought he had finally found the girl for him but apparently he was wrong.


	6. Trust me

Vanitas and Xion went to the carnival that was in ate some food and played some games and they had ridden all the rides but one.

"Come on Vanitas the ferris wheel is the only one we haven't ridden lets go"Xion said dragging him into the line.

"Do we have to do this it looks lame"

"Please its the only thing we haven't done"Xion begged.

"Its kinda high"Vanitas said looking at the ferris wheel.

"Wait your scared aren't you the bad boy is afraid of heights"Xion said laughing.

"Shh don't say that so loud"Vanitas said putting a hand over her mouth.

"Come on you are gonna get over your fears"Xion said.

"No I don't want to"Vanitas whinned.

"You sound like a little kid come on I will be with you the whole time"Xion finally agreed knowing he would lose this battle with the stubborn they got closer to the front of the line he got more and more nervous. When they got on the ride Vanitas got worried when he didn't see a seatbelt.

"Wait aren't their seatbelts on this what if I fall out"Vanitas asked the attendant.

"Vanitas calm down your seat belt is behind you"Xion said.

"Vanitas its gonna be ok trust me"Xion said. Unfortunatly for them the ride stopped at the top to let people below them out.

"Wait why are we stoping"Vanitas asked gripping the lap bar tighter.

"Will you calm down they are probably just letting people out"Xion said.

"Why are you so scared of heights anyway"Xion asked.

"When I was little I was on a mini ferris wheel at the top about ten feet off the ground and a screw was loose so the seat broke and I was hanging onto the end of the seat for nearly ten minutes before they got me down"Vanitas said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know"Xion said grabbing his hand.

"Its ok I feel better now and I think i'm over my fear thanks to you"Vanitas said smiling at Xion.


	7. Scream

"Vanitas"Xion said running towards him and hugging him.

"Get away from me you filthy slut"Vanitas yelled pushing her away.

"What are you talking about I thought you loved me"Xion asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me love a slut like you ha thats funny"Vanitas said laughing.

"Im not a slut"Xion whispered trying to hold back the tears she couldn't believe the man she loved was saying these awful things to her.

"I know you have been messing around with Roxas"Vanitas said.

"No I haven't I swear we are just friends"Xion said.

"We're done"Vanitas said turning and walking away.

"Vanitas wait don't leave"Xion yelled as the tears streamed down her face she tried to move but her legs were stuck to the ground. Then she saw the darkness consuming her.

"Please Vanitas come back"Xion said then she woke up and she saw a startled Vanitas laying beside her.

"Xion what's wrong you were screaming in your sleep and you started crying"Vanitas said.

"I had a horrible dream you called me a slut and left me then I was consumed by darkness"Xion said still crying.

"I would never do that Xion I love you"Vanitas said pulling her into a loving embrace as she cried herself back to sleep.


	8. Family

Vanitas listened to Xion as she talked about all her family he tried to act happy but he was just sad and of course Xion noticed.

"What's wrong"she asked.

"Nothing"he said looking away from her.

"Come on Vanitas your not a good liar whats wrong"Xion asked.

"Hearing you talk about your family makes me sad since I don't have any family"Vanitas said.

"You told me you had a brother and a mom"Xion said.

"I did till about a year ago when they got in a car accident and died"Vanitas said.

"I'm sorry you can be part of my family if you want"Xions said.

"Thanks but I can't just join your family"Vanitas said.

"Come on we gotta go to my aunts house now"Xion said grabbing Vanitas's hand and dragging him along.

"Hello Xion who is this"a woman asked.

"Hey aunt Aqua this is Vanitas and he is joining our family since he doen't have any"Xion said.

"Im sorry if it will bother you I can leave"Vanitas said.

"Why would we turn you away come inside and meet the family"Aqua said letting them in.

"That's my uncle Terra and cousins Roxas and thats my little brother Riku"Xion said introducing her family.

"Hey im not little im only a year younger but i'm way taller"Riku said greeting his sister and Vanitas.

"Hey nice of you to bring a guest"Terra said.

"He isn't a guest he's part of the family"Aqua said smiling at Vanitas.

"Well you know what they say the more the merrier"Terra said smiling at Vanitas. Vanitas was glad he once again felt like he had a real family.


	9. Invasion

"Come on Xion we have to get out of here"Vanitas yelled as he dragged his wife toward Cid's house.

"What about everyone else we have to protect them"Xion said.

"I have to save you first"Vanitas's home world was being attacked by heartless and they were rushing to get out.

"Cid will you take her with you"Vanitas said once he saw Cid loading one of his gummi ships full of people.

"Course"Cid said. Vanitas went inside he ship with her.

"Xion I just want you to know I love you if I don't make it back take care of our child"Vanitas said placing a hand on Xion's stomach before kissing her.

"Where are you going"Xion asked getting worried.

"Your right we need to save the other people"Vanitas said before jumping off the gummi tried to follow him but Cid held her till the ship took off and she watched the father of her unborn child and her home disappear from her life forever.


	10. Perfectly broken

Xion sat in the corner of the treehouse her and Vanitas had built. She was crying since she had just found out Roxas her boyfriend had been cheating on her with one of her friends.

"Xion I heard what happened i'm sorry"Vanitas said kneeling next to her.

"No you were right I should have listened you warned me about this"Xion said between sobs.

"This is my fault you are my one true friend and you warned me but I was stubborn.I should have listened"Xion said before new tears ran down her cheeks.

"This isn't your fault if it makes you feel any better we can go beat the shit out of Roxas"Vanitas said smiling.

"Sounds fun"Xion said whipping her found Roxas and Fuu both in the sandlot.

"I didn't know she would be here to we can leave if you want"Vanitas said.

"No i'm glad she's here"Xion said giving Vanitas and evil grin before walking up to Fuu and Roxas.

"Xion what are you doing here I am done with you"Roxas said.

"But im not done with you"Xion said punching him in the she turned to Fuu and started her attack.

"You slut I trusted you"Xion yelled slamming Fuu's head into the continued the assault until she felt arms wrap around her and pull her turned around and was about to punch the person that wa holding her till she realized it was Vanitas.

"I think we are done here"Vanitas said. Xion smiled realizing Roxas had a broken nose from when she punched him.

"You broke his nose i'm proud that was a perfect punch"Vanitas said smiling at his friend.


	11. Puzzles

Xion had sent Vanitas on another dumb he got to her house this morning she wasn't there she but a note was. Prepare for an adventure to find me I am in a place where blue is good and there are twelve numbers-Xion.

He always hated these dumb adventures.

"Where blue is good maybe she ment the beach"Vanitas said then headed towards the beach.

"Hey Vanitas where's Xion"Olette asked.

"I was hoping you,Pence,and Hayner would know"Vanitas said.

"So she sent you on another hunt full of her riddles"Pence said laughing.

"Yep and I don't understand this riddle it says I am in a place where blue is good and there are twelve numbers"Vanitas said.

"Maybe she was talking about the ice cream store"Olette suggested.

"Maybe well thanks for the help guys"Vanitas said running off to the ice cream store, She wasn't there but he was getting discouraged and needed to think so he bought a sea salt ice cream and headed to the clocktower.

"Wow how did you find me so quickly"Xion said.

"Wait you were at the clocktower this whole time"Vanitas said shocked.

"Yah where did you think I was"she asked.

"That doesn't matter because I found you now and i'm done with your puzzling riddles"Vanitas said.

"Now that I got you i'm not letting you out of my sight"Vanitas said.

"Well if you're not letting me go I have one more riddle for you"Xion said smiling.

"Fine"

"Who has black hair and is eating ice cream"Xion asked.

"That easy its me"Vanitas said smiling.

"Nope its me"Xion said taking his ice cream and running.

"Hey give that back"he said running after her.

"If you want it back you have to find me"she said laughing.

"Great more puzzles"Vanitas said running to find her.


	12. Enemies

"She's stubborn"Vanitas mumbled.

"He's impacient"Xion retorted glaring at Vanitas.

"She's a tomboy"

"He's a womanizer"

"She's naive"

"He's weird"

"She's sexy when she's angry"Vanitas thought smirking to himself.

She saw the smirk and wished she could slap it off his sexy did she just call him sexy what was wrong with mus be getting sick that she thought that cocky prick was sexy.

"She's hot when she looks at me like that"Vanitas said smiling at Xion.

"What are you smiling at pretty boy"she said.

"So you think im pretty well your not so bad yourself"Vanitas said winking at her.

"I didn't say you were pretty you cocky prick"Xion said glaring daggers at him.

"Flattering will get you no where but in my bed"Vanitas said winking at laughed when he saw the blush on her tried to stay angry but she was blushing.

"As if"Xion said.

"Well you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer"Vanitas said pulling Xion closer to him with one of his just looked into his golden eyes not knowing what to think about how close they she could think anymore he pulled her into a rough kiss.


	13. Black and White

Vanitas was once again doubting himself.

"Xion im sorry im not a good boyfriend like Roxas"Vanitas said frowning.

"Your right your not like Roxas your better"Xion said.

"You guys are like totally different. He was sensitive and your not he wears white you wear black. He was quiet and your loud"Xion said.

"So I am worse"Vanitas said frowning.

"No you didn't cheat on me see that automatically makes you better"Xion said.

"He was a goody goody and you are a bad boy"Xion said.

"So im a bad influence"Vanitas said frowning.

"No I like bad boys plus good guys finish last"Xion said before giving Vanitas a long passionate kiss.


	14. Chance meeeting

Xion was running because her ex Roxas was chasing her looked back to see if he was still following her but she fell when she ran into some one else.

"Sorry about that can you help me hide"Xion asked.

"Why"the man asked.

"My ex is chasing me and I really don't feel like talking to him now"Xion said.

"Did he cheat on you"the man asked.

"Yah how did you know"Xion asked puzzled.

"It was just a guess"the man said.

"Well my name's Xion what's yours"Xion asked.

"Hey get away from my girlfriend"Roxas yelled.

"Im not your girlfriend"Xion yelled.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you"Roxas said.

"Hey that's no way to talk to a lady"the man said getting in front of Xion.

"Vanitas what are you doing here"Roxas said

"Saving this lady from you"Vanitas growled.

"You can have her see if I care"Roxas said before running in the other direction.

"Thanks for saving me Vanitas"Xion said.

"It was nothing. Roxas needs to learn his place anyway"Vanitas said.

"Maybe we were meant to meet and this wasn't just an accident"Xion said.

"That must mean our destinies are intertwined"Vanitas said smiling.

"So that means I will see you around"Xion said.

"I couldn't stay away if I tried"Vanitas said winking at Xion before walking off.


	15. Somebody like you

"If your gonna go out with my friend you better treat her right"Vanitas said.

"If you break her heart i'll break you"Vanitas said.

"It's none of your buisness what I do to her"Roxas replied.

"It is my buisness because she's my best friend and she deserves better than you"Vanitas growled.

"Wait you like her don't you that's pathetic"Roxas said laughing.

"Shut up I would treat her better than you"Vanitas yelled.

"Your not better than me your a bad influence on her is what you are someone like you would mess her up"Roxas said.

"Don't worry you can have her once I get what I want if you know what I mean"Roxas said winking at Vanitas.

This made Vanitas angry he tackled Roxas and they started fighting.

Once Roxas was laying on the ground unconscious Vanitas went to meet Xion at the clock tower.

"Hey where have you been"Xion asked.

"I had to take care of something"Vanitas mumbled.

"What happened to your nose its bleeding"Xion said rushing to him.

"Its nothing Roxas just got in one good punch you should see what I did to him"Vanitas said smiling.

"Wait you and Roxas were fighting"Xion said.

"Yah because he told me he was gonna dump you once he got laid"Vanitas said.

"Thanks for defending me but you didn't have to do that"Xion said.

"Take me to Roxas"Xion demanded.

Vanitas did and he noticed Roxas was just waking up.

"Hey babe"Roxas said.

"Don't hey babe me I heard what you said"Xion said then she kicked him in the groin.

"I bet he didn't tell you he liked you"Roxas said pointing to Vanitas.

"Shut up Roxas"Vanitas yelled.

"Is he telling the truth Vanitas"Xion asked and Vanitas just nodded his head not looking at her.

"Well its good you like me because I like you to"Xion said.

"Hey Roxas watch this"Vanitas said pulling Xion close and kissing her.

"Now what were you saying about someone like me"Vanitas asked.


	16. Pearl

Today was Xion's birthday and Vanitas couldn't find anything that he thought was good enough for her. She wanted an animal but he didn't know what kind to get her a dog or cat was to normal and a bird was annoying.

"Why don't you get her a hamster"Hayner suggested.

"Its not special enough"Vanitas said.

"What about a fish"Hayner suggested.

"But she can't play with a fish"Vanitas said.

"What about a snake"

"She's afraid of snakes"

"What about a rabbit"

"She's allergic"

"Wait what about this lizard"Hayner said running over to a case with a little lizard.

"Sure I just hope she likes it"Vanitas said.

Later on he was meeting Xion at the clocktower to give her her present.

"Hey Vanitas what's behind your back"Xion asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Come on show me"Xion said trying to see around him.

"Happy birthday Xion"Vanitas said giving her a small cage with a lizard in it.

"Thank you so much Vanitas"Xion said hugging him.

Then she took the cage from Vanitas.

"Hi cutie I will call you Pearl and you shall be mine"Xion said hugging the cage.


	17. Gleam

Vanitas and Xion were playing cards but Vanitas was more focused on looking at Xion then could get lost in her blue eyes they had a special sparkle in them and he liked the way they gleamed when she was concentrating.

"Vanitas,Vanitas hello earth to Vanitas its your turn" Xion said waving her hand in front of his took his turn then continued looking at her.

"See something you like"Xion asked smiling at his now red face.

"Um I just I uh-"

"Calm down I was only joking"Xion said laughing.

"But you're right I do see something I like"Vanitas said making her look at him.

"Really"

"Yah your eyes"Vanitas said winking at her making her blush.

"And your lips don't look to bad either"Vanitas said licking his lips.

Before she could reply he kissed her he pulled away and he saw that gleam in her eyes that he loved so much.


	18. In the way

"Please let me go with you I wanna look for my sister"Xion begged.

"You would just get in the way"Vanitas growled.

"I wanna help I have a keyblade like you I can help"Xion said materializing her kingdom key.

"That keyblade is a sham there isn't anything special about it"Vanitas growled eyeing the keyblade.

"Don't talk about my keyblade that way"

"Don't tell me what to do"Vanitas said pinning her against a nearby wall.

"I-Im not afraid of you"Xion said trying to be strong.

"You should be"he growled.

"Even if I am this isn't about me this is about my sister"Xion said looking everywhere but at Vanitas.

"Look at me!"he yelled.

She flinched as he yelled at her.

"See your just a girl your weak and will just slow me down"Vanitas growled.

"Whether you like it or not i'm coming with you"Xion said looking a him defiantly.

"Stupid girl if you follow me I will hurt you"Vanitas said before walking off.

He was surprised when she followed him.

"What did I tell you about following me"he growled.

"I know what you said but like I said its not about me this is about my sister"Xion said then she shivered since it was a cold night.

Vanitas just let out a sigh.

"Here"Vanitas said putting his jacket around Xion's shoulders.

"I don't need your pity"she said.

"Its not pity I can't have you sick if your gonna be helping me look for your sister and saving the world"Vanitas said.

"I thought you said I would slow you down"Xion said surprised at what he had just said.

"Well whether I agree to let you come or not your gonna follow me"Vanitas said.


	19. Dark

It was late and Xion was walking home from her best friend Yuffie's house.

"Whats a girl like you doing walking around this late at night by yourself"a voice said.

"W-Who's there"Xion asked nervously looking around.

"I guess I can tell you my name since you will be dead soon my name is Cloud and I have been sent to kill you.

After hearing this Xion ran as fast as she could but she eventually made a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. She looked around but saw no escape.

"What do you want with me"Xion asked looking at the hooded man.

"Thats for me to know and you to never find out"Cloud said lunging towards her she braced herself for an attack but it never she heard the clash of metal.

"Xion get out of here now!"the man yelled.

"How do you know my name?"Xion asked.

"Xion now isn't the best time for me to explain this to you"the man said as he dodged a swing of Cloud's sword

"Go through the portal"the stranger yelled as he created a weird black portal with his hand.

"Its so dark what if I don't come out of it what if I get lost"Xion asked.

"Just go"the stranger yelled hitting Cloud with a ball of fire that came from his key shaped weapon then before she knew it she was being pushed through it with the stranger behind her.

"Who are you"Xion asked the man.

"My name is Vanitas and its my job to protect you from Cloud"the stranger said.

"Thank you for saving me"Xion said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.


	20. No

"Hey Vanitas do you wanna go swimming"Xion said.

"No"

"Well do you wanna go mess with Seifer's gang"Xion asked.

"No"

"Do you wanna get some ice cream"Xion asked.

"No"

"Do you just wanna sit here all day"Xion asked getting annoyed.

"No"

"Is no the only work you know"Xion asked getting annoying.

"No"

"Am I annoying you because I can leave"Xion said.

"No"

"I swear Vanitas if you say no one more time I will-"

"No"he said smiling at her.

"That's it i'm done im leaving"Xion said getting up.

"No"Vanitas said grabbing her arm.

"Did I do something to make you mad at me"Xion asked.

"No"

"Do you hate me or something"

"No"

"I like you a lot"Vanitas said

"You like me so you decide to ignore me"Xion said getting really annoyed.

"Yes"Vanitas said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

I know this one isn't my best but I was having trouble thinking of something to write for this one.


	21. Empty

Xion lived with her two best friends Roxas and Vanitas. Xion and Vanitas were currently looking for Roxas he was a sleepwalker and he walked right out of the house.

They rushed outside and got in the car.

An hour later they were in the middle of no where and the car started to sputter. Then they stopped.

"Whats wrong with this stupid car"Vanitas said hitting the steering wheel.

He hit it so hard the air bag came out.

"Vanitas are you ok"Xion asked looking at her friend.

"Stupid car"he mumbled before getting out. Lifting up the hood he started to make sure everything was ok.

"It all looks good so what's the problem"Vanitas asked himself.

"Um Vanitas I think I can-"

"No Xion your just a girl you don't know much about cars"Vanitas said.

"But I-"

"No let the car man handle this"Vanitas said.

"We are out of gas"Xion said quickly so he didn't have a chance to interrupt her.

"We are not its on E I checked before we left"Vanitas said.

"E for empty"Xion said.

"I thought E meant especially full"Vanitas said.

"No F means full you idiot"Xion said lightly hitting him on the back of the head.


	22. Planet

"Vanitas sometimes I think you came from a planet of morons"Xion said.

"I am not a moron"Vanitas said pointing the laser pointer at his eye.

"Ouch"Vanitas said holding his eye.

"You know what I was wrong you didn't come from a planet of morons you were their king"Xion said.

"So now your calling me a king"Vanitas said smiling. Xion just shook her head.

"Vanitas that was an insult not a compliment"

"Flattering will get you no where"he said.

Xion just sighed he was an idiot but he was her idiot.


	23. Moonlight

In the moonlight Xion's eyes seemed to sparkle even brighter but that wasn't what he was focused on he was focused on keeping her man chasing her was one of the organization members he just hoped it wasn't Saix.

"Leave her alone"Vanitas yelled swinging his keyblade at the figures head but before the blow connected it was stopped by a giant claymore.

"Hello Vanitas its nice to see you again"Saix said.

"It just had to be him it couldn't be someone else"Vanitas thought as he got into a fighting stance.

"You and I both know my strength when the moon is out you would be stupid to fight me now just let me take the girl"Saix said.

"Well then you can call me stupid because the only way your getting that girl is over my dead body"Vanitas said running towards Saix.

"That can be arranged"Saix said running towards Vanitas.

Xion moved behind one of the trees and watched the two men she fight over her.

"Why am I so special?"Xion thought.

The two men were pretty evenly matched until the blue haired mans weapon changed he hit Vanitas and Vanitas hit the ground hard.

"Now I will take your girl and we will turn her into a nobody"Saix said.

"No!"Vanitas yelled getting up with a new strength. He was now surrounded by a black glow and he fought the blue haired man and eventually the blue haired man faded. Vanitas stopped glowing and Xion quickly ran over to her boyfriend.

"Vanitas please don't die"she said looking at his wounded body.

"My job is complete"Vanitas said before growing limp in her cried all night under the moonlight holding her dead boyfriend/guardian in her arms.


	24. Lost

Xion had been driving for hours trying to get to Kairi's new house but she was was to stubborn to ask for directions until now.

"Excuse me sir could you tell me where this address is"Xion asked.

"So your going to Kairi's to"the man said.

"Yah how do you know Kairi"Xion asked.

"We are friends I was walking to her house now"the man said.

"Well I could give you a ride"Xion said.

"Thanks i'm Vanitas" the man said getting the passenger side.

"Are we far from Kairi's"Xion asked.

"No its only like ten minutes from here"Xion said.

"So how long have you and Kairi been friends"Vanitas asked.

"A few years"Xion said.

"Wow Kairi had such a beautiful friend like you and never told me"Vanitas made Xion blush.

"Well after we go to Kairi's maybe we could get some ice cream or something"Vanitas said.

"I would like that"Xion said.

"Well we're here"Vanitas said getting out of the car.

"Hey guys I guess you already met"Kairi said hugging both of them.

"Well I got lost and asked for directions and he told me he was coming here to"Xion said smiling at Vanitas.

"Well that's good I hope you were nice to her"Kairi said looking at Vanitas.

"I was we got along pretty well"Vanitas said winking at Xion.


	25. Bee

Xion and Vanitas were having a picnic to celebrate their one month anniversary. It was all going well till Xion was stung by a bee since she was allergic to bees Vanitas rushed her to the nearest hospital where she had to be given a shot and was now asleep in a hospital bed.

"Please wake up I don't know what I would do without you"Vanitas said holding Xion's hand.

"Don't get soft on me now"Xion said offering Vanitas a weak smile.

"Your ok"Vanitas said hugging her.

"Of course i'm ok I couldn't just leave you here by yourself you wouldn't last a week without me"Xion said still smiling.

"Your the only girl I know who can almost die then smile and make jokes about it"Vanitas said.

"Thats why you love me"Xion said jokingly.

"Sorry about the bad date"Vanitas said.

"Are you kidding I will remember this for the rest of my life"Xion said still smiling.

"Happy anniversary"Vanitas said giving her a kiss.


	26. Stop

"I don't understand why that old fart didn't give me my license i'm a wonderful driver"Vanitas said to Xion and Roxas who were both in the back seat.

"Vanitas you told the instructor that yellow meant speed up"Xion said.

"Then you told him red ment keep going as long as nobodies around"Roxas added.

"So he asked me what I would do and I told him"Vanitas said.

"Vanitas watch out!"Xion and Roxas screamed as Vanitas didn't stop at a stop sign and almost hit a little kid.

"Hey watch where your going people are driving here"Vanitas yelled at the kid.

"I think your done driving for today get out and let Roxas drive"Xion said.

"Fine"Vanitas said getting out of the drivers seat and sitting in the back with Xion.

"I don't understand why Roxas gets to drive"Vanitas mumbled.

"Because you almost hit a little kid"Roxas said.

"Key word almost"Vanitas said.

"Alright since your such a good driver what do you do when someone texts or calls you and your driving"Xion asked.

"I text them back and tell them i'm driving"Vanitas said proudly.

"No you don't answer at all"Roxas said.

Then Roxas's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello Namine I-"

Before Roxas could finish the conversation Vanitas snatched the phone.

"Roxas can't talk right now"Vanitas said then he hung up the phone.

"Vanitas what was that for"Roxas asked.

"You said your not supposed to answer your phone while driving"Vanitas said.

"He has a point"Xion said lauhging.


	27. Her

He didn't know what it was but there was something about her that made her different. He been judged by everyone for his past except her.

"I thought I kicked you out of my town"Seifer told Vanitas.

"I didn't come her to see you"Vanitas growled.

"Hey Vanitas I didn't know you were in town why didn't you tell me"Xion said walking in between the two boys.

"Is there a problem here Seifer"Xion asked.

"Yah this punk is trespassing"Seifer said pointing to Vanitas.

"He's with me"Xion said giving Seifer a glare before taking Vanitas by the hand and walking away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here"Xion said buying her and Vanitas each an ice cream.

"I wanted to surprise you"Vanitas said.

"Well you did but you and I both know your not exactly liked around here"Xion said.

"Yah but I had to come tell you something I have been meaning to tell you"Vanitas said.

"What is it"Xion asked looking at him.

She was making this harder than he thought it would be when she looked at him with those eyes.

"I really like you"Vanitas said looking away.

"I know I like you to"she said.

"No I mean I like like you" he said.

"I know what you meant Vanitas and I have been waiting for you to say that since the last time you visited"Xion said grabbing Vanitas's hand.


	28. A chance

Xion sat in her room at the organization crying. Vanitas her best friend had just told her how much he loved her she wished she could love him back but she didn't have a couldn't love him even if she wanted to.

"Hey Xi what's wrong"Axel asked coming into her room.

"Vanitas told me he loved me but I couldn't say it back because I can't love with no heart and I didn't want to lie to him"Xion said.

"Well when we get our hearts back you will be able to say it back and be telling the truth then you can give him a chance"Axel said.

"Yeah your right i'm gonna go collect some hearts now"Xion said happily walking off.


	29. Hold your hand

Xion was so confused.

"If I don't have a heart why do I get a warm feeling when I hold his hand"Xion thought.

Saix always said it was because we remembered what it was like to feel those emotions and that's what made us special but she had never been a somebody she was created in Vexen's lab so why did she feel this way?

"Maybe you do have a heart"Axel said.

"You and I both know we don't have hearts"Xion said.

"No we know that I don't have a heart but the other replicas Vexen created could feel emotion so maybe you can to"Axel suggested.

She thought about it for awhile maybe he was right.

"If I have a heart that means I can be with Vanitas"Xion said she created a dark portal to go tell him the had to hold his hand again to confirm her suspicions


	30. Waffle

Xion, Vanitas, Hayer, and Olette all lived together in twilight town."Do you guys wanna go to the beach today"Olette asked.

"Sure that sounds fun"Xion said.

An hour later they were all at the beach.

"I bet me and Vanitas would cream you girls at volleyball"Hayner said.

"I think it will be the other way around"Olette said.

"I think i'll pass"Vanitas said.

"Why are you afraid me and Olette will beat you and Hayner like the losers you are"Xion said smiling.

"O you're so getting beat now"Vanitas said getting up and chasing Xion to the volleyball net.

"We get the ball first"Hayner said.

"Why haven't you heard of the term ladies first"Xion said.

"Yah but I don't see any ladies here"Hayner said which earned him a playful smack on the arm from both Olette and Xion.

"Alright you can serve first you don't have to beat me up about it"Hayner said joining Vanitas on his side of the net.

"Lets make this more interesting"Vanitas said smiling.

"How"Olette asked.

"How bout loser has to let the winners bury them in the sand"Hayner said smiling.

"That doesn't sound bad"Olette said.

"How about they get buried and buy the winner ice cream"Xion suggested.

"Sounds fair to me now lets play"Olette said serving the neither of the guys were ready the ball landed in the sand.

"Hey no fair"Hayner whinned.

"You snooze you lose"Olette said sticking her tongue out.

The girls were about to win but the guys ran under the net and picked the girls up so they couldn't get the ball.

"Put me down you cheater"Olette said squirming to get free of Hayners hold on the girls realized they were headed straight for the cold water.

"Vanitas don't you dare I swear if you throw me in that water I will-" Before she could finish her threat she was dropped into the cold water.

"Now your gonna get it"she said swimming after him as he swam back to shore.

"When they got back on the beach Xion chased Vanitas and was gaining on she was close enough she jumped on his back making him fall. When they landed she was on top of him and she rolled off.

"Gotcha now i'm gonna bury you"she said trying to catch her breath.

"But I didn't lose"Vanitas said breathing heavily.

"You would have if you didn't cheat"she said playfully hitting his arm.

"Well you owe me one sea salt ice cream"Xions said standing up.

"I will get you ice cream but you never said it had to be sea salt"Vanitas said grinning evilly.

They went to the ice cream shop but instead of getting sea salt ice cream he got some weird waffle flavored ice cream.

"This isn't that bad"she said eating her ice cream.

"Wanna bite"she asked. He leaned over to bite it but she snatched it away at the last minute.

"Mmm delicious she said eating the last bite that he thought was his slowly so she could see his reaction.


	31. Go away

"Hey Vanitas I-"Xion was stopped as she saw Fuu on top of Vanitias kissing him.

"Xion its not what it looks like"Vanitas said pushing Fuu off of him. Xion didn't listen to his explanation she ran.

"How could he do this to her?He said he loved her."Xion thought.

"Xion I knew you would be up here listen I-"

"Go away Vanitas I know we are done your with Fuu now"Xion said crying.

"No i'm not with Fuu she just started kissing me"Vanitas said.

"I didn't see you trying to stop her"Xion said.

"I did I swear it meant nothing to me"Vanitas tried to hug her but she backed away.

"Just leave me alone I need some time to think"she said not even looking at him.

"Im not gonna leave you even if it makes you hate me I will do anything to prove that you mean the world to me Fuu was nothing"Vanitas said hugging Xion as she cried.


	32. Never again

"I call driving"Xion said.

"No way not after what happened last time" Vanitas said.

"That was an accident and it wasn't even that bad.

"You ran through a fence and then you ran over Demyx's foot"Vanitas said looking at her.

"No I only ran over four of his toes not his whole foot"Xion said.

"Your not helping yourself now get in the passenger seat"Vanitas said.

"You can't make me"Xion said sticking her tongue out at didn't say anything he just picked her up and walked around the car then put her in the passenger side. Vanitas backed up but was to busy looking at Xion to see Demyx.

"Owww not again"Demyx whined as Vanitas ran over his foot. "See this is why you should have let me drive"Xion said.

"Xion"

"Yah"she said smiling at him.

"Shut up"Vanitas said.


	33. Button

Xion and Vanitas both looked at the button that said do not press.

"You know what this means right"Xion said smiling at Vanitas.

"It means we don't press it "Vanitas said.

"No it means we have to touch t"Xion said reaching for the button.

"No Xion don't press the button"Vanitas said trying to stop her but she pressed it ground dropped out from under them and they fell right into a cage.

"Why are we in a cage"Xion asked.

"Wait I know where we are. We're in Vexen's lab"Vanitas said.

"Great now we will probably be the victim's of his next experiment"Xion said.

"We're gonna get blown up"Vanitas said.

"So I see someone has fallen into my trap"Vexen said stepping out of the shadows.

"Ahhhh"Vanitas and Xion both screamed.


	34. Laugh

"I will get you to laugh eventually"Xion told Vanitas.

"You can try but it won't work"Vanitas said.

Xion started tickling him but it didn't do anything.

"Xion tickling only works on you"Vanitas said then he started tickling her.

"Stop that tickles"Xion said she heard a noise she had never heard before and when she looked up she noticed he was laughing.


	35. Torture

"Vanitas why am I chained to the wall"Xion asked.

"You stole my dog Fluffy and now you will pay"Vanitas said.

"Are you talking about the stuffed dog you carry around in your backpack"Xion said laughing.

"You won't be laughing for long because I will torture the answers out of you"Vanitas said laughing.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little"Xion asked getting nervous.

"No I will get you to talk"Vanitas said getting closer to her. She just closed her eyes not wanting to watch. But she was surprised when no pain came. In fact the opposite happened she started laughing because he was tickling her.

"I thought you were gonna torture me"Xion said.

"I am now talk"

"Stop it tickles"Xion said squirming

"Not till you tell me where Fluffy is"Vanitas said.

"I...don't...know"Xion said struggling to talk since she was laughing.

"Alright I believe you"Vanitas said stopping.

"Really"Xion asked confused that his attitude had changed so quickly.

"Of course not"he said before tickling her toes.

"Vanitas stop you know my feet are where i'm the most ticklish"Xion said trying to move her feet away.

"This can all be over if you just tell me where the dog is"Vanitas said.

"I swear I don't know"Xion said.

"Hey I didn't mean to interrupt whatever this is but I found this dog in Vanitas's backpack and it looked so cute so I took it and now i'm returning it"Demyx said setting the dog on a nearby table.

"You're so dead"Vanitas said.

"Run Demyx"Xion yelled as Vanitas ran towards Demyx.


End file.
